Melee Weapons
One-Handed Melee Improvised Weapon (1-Handed) / Pistol-Whip (1-Handed) *A desperate improvised weapon, such as a pool-cue, stick, rock or butt of a pistol. *1d6 P, -1 Attack, Fragile * 1 Cap * 3 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Blunt, Retro, Primitive Light Club (1-Handed) *A solid bashing device, such as a lead pipe, hammer, wrench, crowbar or baseball-bat. Can be held with one or two hands *2d4 P, -6 PDT * 50 Caps * 2 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Blunt, Simple, Retro, Primitive Small Knife *A stiletto, shiv, switchblade, razor or kitchen knife. An easy to hide, quick to use, accurate, and surprisingly deadly device (when in the right hands). *1d4 P, BCC, BCD, Throwable * 50 Caps * 5 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Bladed, Retro, Primitive Combat Knife *A trench-knife, bayonet, meat cleaver, or Bowie knife. Perfect for skinning deathclaws or threatening traders. Now THATS a knife. *2d4 P, BCC * 100 Caps * 3 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Bladed, Retro, Oddball One Handed Blade *Balanced slashing tool of combat. Chinese officer's swords, Machetes, Katanas and Med-evil replicas, hand axes, spear, ETC. *3d6 P, BCD, Bastard * 250 Caps * 2 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Bladed, Retro Deathclaw Claw *The legendary talon of a deathclaw, wrapped at the end and used as a 1-time brutal combat knife. *5d6 P, BCC, BCD, Fragile, Throwable, Automitc-Crit * 250 Caps * 1 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Bladed, Retro, Oddball Shock Baton *Want to keep the peace? Subdue foes the non-lethal way by zappin' em with this handy taser stick! Also highly effective versus machines. *2d4 P, 2d8 E, Forgiving, Dangerous *Uses 3 Energy per Hit * 550 Caps * 1 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Blunt, Energy Weapon, EMP Shishkebab *A long blade with a lighter and pump device attached, causing it to spew flames as it slashes. *3d6 P, 3d4 E, BCC, BCD, Dangerous *Flamer Tank, 3 Flamer Fuel per Hit * 1,500 Caps * 2 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Bladed, Junkyard, Primitive, Oddball, Thermal Ripper *A fully functional one handed chain blade fueled by small energy cells *1d6 P, -5 PDT, Forgiving, Costly *Enercgy Cell, 1 Energy per Hit * 2,750 Caps * 1 RoF, 6 RoF (with charge) * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Bladed, Oddball, Junkyard, Automatic Two-Handed Melee Two handed weapons gain a damage bonus of double the strength score. All two handed Melee weapons are considered Heavy weapons and thus cannot be used in the same round as a movement action. However, charges are still permitted if the player did not move. Large Melee weapons always knock foes back on critical hits Improvised Weapon (2-Handed) / Pistol-Whip (2-Handed) *A desperate improvised weapon, such as a pool-cue, stick, rock or rifle stock. *1d8 P, -1 Attack, Fragile * 2 Caps * 3 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Blunt, Retro, Primitive Light Club (2-Handed) *A solid bashing device, such as a lead pipe, hammer, wrench, crowbar or baseball-bat. Can be held with one or two hands *2d4 P, -6 PDT * 50 Caps * 2 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Blunt, Simple, Retro, Primitive Heavy Club *A massive and crude makeshift crudgle designed for massive blunt trauma. A chunk of cement attached at the end of rebar, a sledge or a hefty piece of pipe conduit. *1d12 P, -6 PDT, Staggering, Costly * 250 Caps * 1 RoF * Tags: 2-H, Melee, Blunt, Simple, Retro, Primitive Two-Handed Blade *Hand forged swords, large axes and similar weapons with large sharp edges. *1d12 P, BCD * 1,000 Caps * 2 RoF * Tags: 2-H, Melee, Blade, Simple, Retro, Primitive Chainsaw *You know what this is. Powered by micro fission cells nowadays due to a lack of gasoline. *1d8 P, -5 PDT, Forgiving, Costly *Enercgy Cell, 2 Energy per Hit * 2,500 Caps * 1 RoF, 6 RoF (with charge) * Tags: 2-H, Melee, Blade, Simple, Junkyard, Automatic Super Sledge, 2/24 SEC - 3,500 Caps *A kinetic device affixed to a sledge, designed to deliver incredibly devastating force upon contact. *1d12 P + 2d12 P (If charged), Forgiving, Staggering, Costly *Enercgy Cell, 1 Energy per Hit * 3,500 Caps * 1 RoF * Tags: 2-H, Melee, Blunt, Simple, Junkyard, Primitive, Oddball Brawling Melee Fist weapons are typically smaller then other melee weapons, however this affords them more versatility. If wielding a brawling weapon, a player is still able to use their hand normally (such as wielding a pistol), but with a small penalty. For players, all brawling attacks deal 1d4+ST damage on their own. Super Mutants, being bigger, deal 1d6+ST damage. However, with out wearing any type of fist weapon your unarmed attacks cannot hurt anyone wearing armor that provides 1 or more DT. Barehanded *Basic punches and kicks *1d4 P (1d6 for Super Mutants) * 3 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Brawling, Blunt, Simple, Retro, Primitive Brass Knuckles *Metal wrapped around the knuckles to cause maximum pain with little effort. Some more brutal versions have spikes, studs or type-lettering on them *1d6 P, -2 PDT, BCC, 1 Unwieldy * 150 Caps * 4 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Brawling, Blunt, Simple, Retro, Primitive Zap Glove *An electric taser rived atop an insulated glove. Any time a foe is punched, it will send out a massive jolt of electricity. *1d4 P, 1d6 E (with Charge), -2 EDT, BCC, 2 Unwieldy, Forgiving, Dangerous *Energy Cell, 1 Energy per Hit * 300 Caps * 4 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Brawling, Bladed, Simple, Primitive, EMP Ballistic Fist *A spring-loaded spike above the hand triggers a small 9mm pistol to fire on impact. Can hold 3 rounds. *1d6 P, 1d4 P (with Bullet), -6 PDT, BCD, Forgiving, 3 Unwieldy *9mm Rounds, 3 Round Mag * 1,250 Caps * 3 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Brawling, Blunt, Simple, Retro, Primitive, Oddball, Int Mag Bladed Gauntlet *Blades bound to the hand or forearm. Often made from animal components, such as Deathclaw or Mantis claws. It's unwieldy, but brutally effective. *2d8 P, BCC, BCD, 4 Unwieldy * 450 Caps * 2 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Brawling, Bladed, Simple, Retro, Primitive Power Fist *This powerful, hi-tech gauntlet has a pneumatic plate attached to the end that deals additional Damage. *1d6 P, 3d6 P (with Charge), -2 PDT, BCC, 5 Unwieldy, Forgiving *Enercgy Cell, 1 Energy per Hit * 2,000 Caps * 2 RoF * Tags: 1-H, Melee, Brawling, Bladed, Simple, Primitive